


with gentle work did frame

by tinyrogue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyrogue/pseuds/tinyrogue
Summary: Gentle fingers wrap around a calloused hand. Haurchefant guides the Warrior of Light to bed.





	with gentle work did frame

Gentle fingers wrap around a calloused hand. Haurchefant guides the Warrior of Light to bed.

He almost stumbles, and Haurchefant is there to catch him. He smiles down at him.

“There is nothing to be nervous about, my friend,” he says, bringing a palm to the warrior’s face. “We can stop at any time. Just say the word.” The warrior looks at him for a moment before nodding, leaning into the touch.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he says, following the elezen’s lead and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It’s been a long time. My first experience isn’t a fond memory.” Heart jumping at the implication, Haurchefant squeezes his hand.

“It was completely consensual!” The warrior quickly says. “It wasn’t terrible or anything of that measure. But I don’t think…” he trails off, taking a breath. “I don’t think the other person really fancied a body like mine.”

The sad look in his eyes makes Haurchefant’s chest ache. _How could anyone claiming to be his lover treat him in such a way?_ He forces the frustration that wells up inside him aside. “I assure you, this will not be like that,” he says seriously, before grinning. “It’s their loss that they didn’t realize how lucky they were.”

“You don’t understand,” the warrior insists. “I’m not how you think I am. I was… I was born a girl. Not that I ever felt like one, but it’s how my family and others saw me. So I’m not a girl, I’m a man, and my body and all the parts I have are male because I’m male, but it’s probably not the definition of male you’re used to.” He inhales and exhales hard when he finishes. It’s obvious that he’s been waiting to get this off his chest for a while.

But Haurchefant shakes his head, his gentle smile never leaving his face. “You are right in the regard that it may not have been what I expected, but I am familiar with the concept.” He brings the warrior’s hand to his chest, resting on the spot where his heart is. Brilliant, curious eyes follow the delicate movement. “You are the one who has captured my heart. Whether you were a boy or a girl, or anything in between, my feelings would remain the same.” He feels the hand in his tremor slightly. “Thank you for telling me. It must have been hard to work up the courage to say this, and I’m glad that you feel you can trust me.”

It takes a moment for the Warrior of Light to respond. “You surprise me every day that passes.” He releases the tension in his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“If there’s anywhere you don’t want me to touch, let me know.”

“Okay.” The warrior blushes.

They help each other out of their armour. The warrior’s hands tremble with a nervous excitement as he unbuckles the clasps overtop Haurchefant’s chainmail, while Haurchefant carefully slides the other man’s pauldron off of his shoulder. The adventurer smiles shyly when he’s down to his last layer before he’s nearly shirtless, pulling the material over his shoulders to reveal a black binder that wraps around his chest.

Haurchefant’s breath catches in his throat as his eyes scan over the other man’s toned abdominal muscles—the result of years of training swinging around an axe, he assumes. Scars, both recent and faded, lightly cover various parts of his torso. His black trousers hug his hips, slightly wider than Haurchefant’s own, in a pleasant way.

Taking note of the elezen's staring, the Warrior of Light begins to squirm under his gaze, and Haurchefant realizes that he’s probably waiting for him to say something.

“Would you prefer to keep it on or would you like to take if off?” he asks, eyes on the material around the warrior’s chest.

“Normally I would keep it on, but it’s uncomfortable to wear and, um,” he falters, face red and eyes downcast. “It’s nice to get to feel good sometimes about this part of me too.”

In that moment Haurchefant is overcome with strong feelings of admiration that he doesn’t know how to contain. Bringing a hand up to the warrior’s face, thumb gently prodding at his bottom lip, he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

“Y- of course.” Haurchefant’s mouth presses against his in an instant, idly noting how soft his lips feel brushing along his own, softer than they’d felt against his thumb a moment before. The warrior lets out an involuntary moan, his left hand moving to grip at Haurchefant’s arm in an attempt to steady himself.

When they break away, the knight’s hand moves to the warrior’s chest, thumbing the bottom of the black material until the warrior nods to him in approval. Shifting his shoulders so that Haurchefant can get the binder off with ease, the elezen pulls it up over his head, gently tousling the adventurer’s hair with the movement.

He notices his tense demeanor immediately. “Handsome boy,” he says, eyes scanning the other man’s chest with appreciation.

“Should we lie down?” the warrior asks, face dusted pink with a blush. The edges of his lips twitch as though trying to hide a smile. When Haurchefant nods, they move to the middle of the bed, the adventurer lying down first and Haurchefant following to lie beside him.

Their faces are close, and the warrior smiles that _adorable_ smile of his that makes it impossible for Haurchefant not to smile too. When he leans in, Haurchefant is there to meet him, their lips touching this time with a hunger that wasn’t quite there before. In the back of his mind he notes the coarse feeling of the other man’s face against his own, recently shaved but still rough to the touch, giving him an almost rugged quality not as noticeable upon a first glance. He thinks about the day the Warrior of Light had first appeared on the doorstep of Camp Dragonhead all those months ago, letter from his childhood friend Francel in hand. Haurchefant had taken in both the youthful features and battle-hardened expression of a man no older than twenty-five summers, clad in a mix of plate and leather armour and a heavy cloak to protect him from the wind, and a sturdy, worn axe tied to his back. His strong demeanor had quickly captured Haurchefant’s attention.

They’re both quite breathless when they break away. Haurchefant doesn’t remember when the warrior had put his arms around his shoulders, fingers playing with the soft strands of hair at the back of his neck, making the knight sigh. His own hands had found their way to adventurer’s sides, his thumb dangerously close to his left breast. Unsure of how to proceed, he looks to his partner’s face.

“Are you okay with me touching you here?”

“You don’t have to keep asking, but thank you for making sure,” the warrior says with a small smile. “I’ll tell you if something isn’t okay.”

Haurchefant nods. When he moves his hand over to cup at the other man’s breast, the reaction he receives is immediate. A muffled whimper escapes the Warrior of Light, who shifts forward to lean his face into the elezen’s shoulder.

“I-is this okay?” Haurchefant asks. “Does it feel good, or…?”

“Yes,” the warrior replies. “It’s really nice—not in a sexual way. It’s just that I…” His breath is warm on Haurchefant’s skin. “Forgive me, nobody’s ever wanted to touch me like this before.”

The elezen tilts his head, burying a soft kiss in the warrior’s hair.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” His voice is quiet. Never again does he want to see this man feel unloved or unwanted. As his partner, and as his friend, he’s determined to make him feel good, to feel safe, and to make all the parts he dislikes about his body absolutely sing, that they’re something to be celebrated.

Haurchefant applies more pressure with his hand, eliciting another quiet moan from the other man. He tugs at the nipple with an experimental pinch between his thumb and forefinger only to stop and gently rub at the spot a moment later, making the warrior gasp as he moves to brush his lips against Haurchefant’s skin. He pulls at the tunic collar that the elezen still wears and leaves a trail of kisses where his shoulder meets his arm, and Haurchefant tries not to be too distracted by the soft feeling of his mouth, ignoring any thoughts of how it might feel in other places.

The knight’s other hand reaches for the other side of the adventurer’s chest, working his palms at the soft flesh until his partner is arching his back and entwining their legs together. It’s a pleasant sight as well as a pleasant feeling, with their bodies pressed so close. Without thinking much about it, Haurchefant leans his leg forward in attempt to be even closer, only to brush his thigh against the spot between the warrior’s legs.

“A-ah,” the adventurer yelps softly, gasping into Haurchefant’s shoulder, the sound going right to the elezen’s dick. “Haurchefant, I need…”

He shifts his fingers down lower, running the soft pads down the warrior’s abdomen and smiling at the keening sound that escapes the other man’s lips. He almost wants to make a similar sound himself, blushing hard at the sight of such a well-toned body. Tracing the roughness of his scars, each one having a story to tell, he’s reminded of the times he’s seen the Warrior of Light in battle, of his strength and determination, and how utterly attracted he is by it. This is the _same man_ who lies before him, the man who’s faced dragons and primals alike, breathless and vulnerable for only Haurchefant’s eyes to see.

When his hand reaches down to rest on the waistband of his partner’s pants, the warrior tilts his hips forward, and Haurchefant thinks it’s both the cutest and most arousing thing he’s ever seen. Leaning back so that he can watch his face for any signs of discomfort, he waits for the warrior to nod before slowly sliding his hand down underneath the material.

The loveliest sound escapes the Warrior of Light as Haurchefant’s finger brushes gently against his clit. It’s much larger than he thought it’d be, stiffening under his touch as he starts to rub. With a moan, the warrior’s hands slide down from behind the elezen’s neck to cling around his back in a tightening embrace. Pulse racing, Haurchefant dips his fingers down lower to discover that the warrior is _very_ wet already, and he finds himself hit with another surge of arousal at the idea that this man is turned on and ready for _him._

He rubs his fingers against the adventurer’s entrance without going inside, coating them with his slick so that he can gain more friction up above. When he moves his hand back up, he starts with gentle, circular motions around the tip and then gradually adds more pressure, fingers now wet and moving with ease. When he picks up speed, the warrior moves his head to lean in and kiss him.

His breathing is uneven—Haurchefant can feel it against his mouth, the way he breathes hard out his nose and breaks their kiss every so often to gasp and sigh. The knight is relieved to see him enjoying himself, his sounds urging him to continue, to move his fingers faster and bring him to climax, but Haurchefant doesn’t want him to come just yet. He wants to make this last as long as he can, to pleasure his lover more in other ways, so he slows his fingers.

The warrior whines against his mouth.

“Shhh,” Haurchefant’s voice is gentle as he moves his hand back down to the warrior’s front entrance.

“Can I?”

“Yes… please.”

“Lie on your back.”

He removes his hand, allowing the adventurer to roll over from the position he had on his side, lying instead with his back against a pillow that leans propped up on the headboard. Eyes pinned on the elezen’s movements, he watches as the taller man leans over him to untie his belt and slide down his trousers. When he’s down to his underwear, Haurchefant watches the way his shoulders raise and how his jaw tenses, body suddenly stiff.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m just nervous for you to see me.” He crosses his arms over his chest with clinging hands in an attempt to hide. “I’m not…” _masculine, desirable, what you want,_ it looks like he wants to say. His eyes look so pained. It’s clear that he’s hurting.

“You are.” Haurchefant takes his hands, gently forcing them out of the death grip he has around himself and brings them into his. “It is an honour to be able to do this with you, if you will have me.”

“I-I’m not-“

“You are.” He runs a thumb over the other man’s knuckles, making him sigh. He waits, patiently, and finally the warrior slowly tilts his head into a nod.

“Please touch me,” the warrior says. “Inside.”

He relaxes slightly, allowing Haurchefant to remove his underwear as he leans back against the headboard. Looking into his anxious eyes, Haurchefant gives him a reassuring smile before moving his gaze down his jawline, following along his neck, down his masculine shoulders and muscular arms. His eyes trace his calloused hands and soft breasts, his toned stomach, and finally the space between his legs.

To Haurchefant, he’s absolutely breathtaking. His clit is large, as he’d felt with his hand earlier, and his entrance is slick. Pushing his middle finger into the adventurer’s hole, it slides all the way in, making his partner shiver.

“Good?”

“Very… very good.”

He focuses on the feeling of the warrior’s walls, soft and absolutely wet around his skin, and applies pressure in the place where he believes it to be pleasurable. Receiving a quiet whimper, Haurchefant continues, listening to the sounds that escape his partner’s mouth for guidance. In the corner of his vision he can see the way the warrior’s chest rises and falls, how his hands grip at the sheets below him. The elezen can feel his own arousal straining inside his pants, and it’s becoming difficult to ignore.

Cautiously, he moves a second finger to brush up against the other man’s entrance, and pushes it inside. The warrior gasps, and his body responds accordingly, enveloping around the digits and adjusting to the new insertion. Moving his other hand to touch the warrior’s clit, he rubs at it with his thumb, sliding it up and down towards the hood and gradually applying pressure by pressing down. As he works his other fingers inside, he strokes some more against his walls before spreading them in a scissoring motion, causing the warrior to start unexpectedly and moan. The knight can feel the way he throbs and clenches around his fingers, and he can’t help but imagine how good it’d feel around his dick.

He slowly moves his fingers out and then swiftly back in, eliciting more sounds from his partner. Confident to continue, he repeats the motion a few times before he’s thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm, and the man below him is all but a whimpering mess.

Just as he’s contemplating adding a third finger, the warrior moves to place a shaky hand on his arm.

“Haurchefant,” he says, breathless, in a voice struggling to hide his arousal. “I-I want you. Inside me, if that’s okay. Let me make you feel good too.”

Haurchefant’s eyes lock with his. “Of course it’s okay. Are you sure?” He makes himself think for a moment before allowing his excitement to get the better of him. “We need-”

The warrior points to the band on his wrist with a grin. “I’ve already dealt with that.” Charmed by conjurers’ magic and made up of numerous strands of string, a detailed woven pattern forms a pregnancy prevention charm.

“Of course,” he says in relief. “Pray tell me how I didn’t notice that earlier.”

“We’re both excited,” the warrior laughs, voice wavering with Haurchefant’s fingers still inside him. He seems much more confident than he did before, much to Haurchefant’s relief. “Fortunately for you, and especially for me, I thought ahead. And yes, I am sure. Thank you for asking. I want nothing more than to be as close to you as possible right now.”

Heart tugging at the words, the elezen leans in to place a soft kiss against the other man’s lips. He too wants nothing else than to oblige his lover’s request. When he removes his fingers, the warrior lets out an involuntary whine at the sudden emptiness, and Haurchefant can’t help the instinctual impulse he feels down below—the undeniable need to put his dick inside him, to fill him up and coax all sorts of sounds out of him with every thrust.

So lost in thought, he doesn’t notice that the warrior has already moved forward to begin untying the belt at his waist.

“Thinking about something?” the adventurer asks with a knowing smirk.

“Only how cute you’ll look beneath me,” he smiles back. “Possibly moaning my name.”

With a quiet chuckle, the warrior slides his pants down, pulling them off as the elezen removes his shirt. Haurchefant watches the way the adventurer stares at the tented bulge in his underwear, eyes dark with lust as he reaches his hand over to rest on the spot. The relief is instantaneous, even through the material, and the elezen moans as his partner traces his hand up along the shaft to hook his fingers over the edge of the cloth, pulling it down and allowing his dick to spring free.

The knight watches those wonderful, calloused hands wrap around his girth, moving to slide up and down from the head to the base. He loves his hands, strong and capable and feeling so _good_ around him, so good that he’s unable to stop his own from lifting to bury in the warrior’s hair, parting through soft strands and running them down his scalp.

“That feels nice,” the warrior says with a smile.

“What you’re doing feels nice too,” Haurchefant lets out a breathy laugh, only to moan again when the warrior bends down to take him into his mouth.

He doesn’t suck him off for long—enough to tease him and provide some lubrication, eventually pulling away to place a kiss at the tip before Haurchefant gently urges him to lie back down.

The adventurer spreads his legs as the knight leans over him. Lining his dick up with his hole, he brushes the tip against the opening.

Their eyes meet, and Haurchefant thinks about how good he looks like this, lying naked beneath him with his legs open and an eager expression on his face. Haurchefant thinks the Warrior of Light looks good doing everything he does, no matter what it is, but admittedly he looks especially good right now.

He enters him slowly. The warrior is slick enough to allow him to slide in with little trouble, and while it feels great on his end, Haurchefant watches him carefully, never dropping eye contact and seeing the way he winces as he pushes further in, stretching his hole wide.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes. Just start slow.”

Haurchefant nods, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. When he’s nearly all the way in, the warrior’s hand drops down to rub his clit, whimpering softly at the touch of his own fingers alongside the sensation of feeling full. His soft walls delightfully hug the elezen’s dick—it’s so wet and warm inside, and Haurchefant doesn’t bother stifling his groan.

Placing his hands on the warrior’s hips, he slides out slowly only to slide back in, earning a sigh from his partner as he repeats the motion again, and then again and again before picking up speed and deepening his thrusts.

The Warrior of Light isn’t a loud man, he never has been in all of the time Haurchefant has known him, but he’s passionate and fierce and so are his moans—quiet yet breathless and undeniably lustful. As the elezen thrusts in and out of him, he leans down to rest their foreheads together, amplifying every sound escaping his partner’s mouth to reach his ears.

The adventurer wraps his unoccupied arm around Haurchefant’s back and pulls him down into a kiss. His other arm is still between them, hand moving swiftly as he pleasures himself, and Haurchefant thinks it’s the hottest thing in the world. The combination of soft lips upon his own as he thrusts his hips repeatedly is absolutely enticing, and it isn’t long before he finds himself getting lost in the feeling of the warrior’s strong embrace and wet heat.

Sighing against the other man’s mouth, he doesn’t realize his eyes have closed until the warrior let’s out a deep whimper.

“H-Haurchefant,” he whines. “I’m, I-“

He can feel when he comes—walls clenching and unclenching continuously, squeezing around his dick. It’s undeniably _good,_ even better than Haurchefant had imagined, and the exact push he needs to climax as well. Grateful for the charmed bracelet the warrior thought to wear, he slows his thrusts and comes inside. It’s perfect, he thinks, the way they come together.

The warrior’s hand is still on his clit, pressing down hard even after the elezen’s hips have stopped moving. As they begin to catch their breath, still connected, they look at each other, taking in the other’s face and quickly giving in to two bright smiles.

“Good?” Haurchefant asks, lifting a hand to hold the other man’s face.

“Yes,” he answers, closing his eyes when the knight strokes at his cheek with his thumb.

He winces as Haurchefant pulls out to lie next to him.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” The elezen embraces him from behind, arms snug around his soft chest as he gives him a reassuring squeeze. He presses his lips against his neck.

“It aches a little, but it’s a good kind of ache,” the warrior says, leaning into the touch so that his back can be flush against the knight’s front. “A satisfying ache.”

Enjoying the close proximity, Haurchefant leaves numerous kisses along his shoulders wherever he can. One day, he’ll make sure that there’s no place left untouched on this man’s body that he hasn’t kissed.

“Shall we share some breakfast together in the morning?”

“I’d like that.”

Shifting in his arms, the warrior turns towards him, returning his hug. His eyes are shutting closed as he nuzzles his face into Haurchefant’s chest, looking drowsy and adorably worn.

“Tired?” he laughs affectionately.

“Mm…” comes a muffled response against his skin.

Haurchefant buries his nose in the adventurer’s hair, breathing in his scent. With a smile, and love heavy in his heart, he too drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Haurchefant being supportive of a transgender Warrior of Light makes me really happy to think about. I imagined the male midlander from the trailers while writing this but most Warriors of Light can be interpreted.
> 
> I think it’s important that representation of sexually active transgender characters exists because everyone deserves to see characters with bodies similar to their own reflected in media. Trans people have and enjoy sex too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
